Question: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{-10+4i}{-2}$
Answer: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{-10+4i}{-2} = \dfrac{-10}{-2} + \dfrac{4i}{-2}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $5-2i$.